


Fantasy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcus makes Jo's fantasy come true.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cutie <3 <3 <3

“Happy Birthday, my love.” Marcus gestured at the paddling pool that was set up in the middle of the bedroom, and Jo stared at it in confusion.

“Shouldn’t it be outside?”

Marcus grinned, and Jo felt his cock twitch.

It was his naughty grin, the one that he got when he was thinking of kinky things.

“I don’t think you’d want the neighbours to see what we’re about to get up to.”

Jo’s eyes went wide, his mind trying to make sense of everything, and he felt his heart pound as his mouth went dry.

“I don’t understand.” Jo looked around, expecting to see naked men oiled up and ready to wrestle, but they were alone.

Marcus smiled, and he picked up a bottle of water from where it was sitting on the bedside table, downing it in one as Jo looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

He noticed that there were six bottles sat by the paddling pool, but it wasn’t anywhere near enough water to fill the pool.

“I could get the garden hose to fill it?”

“I wasn’t going to fill it with water.” Marcus’ grin was turned up to maximum kink, but Jo still couldn’t make the connection.

“Custard?” Jo wrinkled up his nose in disgust, he wasn’t a fan of custard at the best of times, and he definitely didn’t like the thought of bathing in it.

“No.”

“Oil?”

Marcus chuckled, a deep laugh that did things to him, and his half hard cock strained against his jeans.

“Do you like the idea of that?”

“Maybe?” Jo watched as Marcus downed another bottle of water, gasping as he chugged it, and Jo watched in fascination. “But that wasn’t what you were planning, was it?”

“No, but it can go on the list to try another time.”

Jo smiled, and Marcus opened his third bottle of water, sipping at it as Jo furrowed his brow, wondering what Marcus had eaten that was so salty he needed to guzzle down water.

“You’re going to have to guess soon, because I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Marcus stuck his tongue out, and Jo froze as his mind made the connection.

His cheeks burned red, and Marcus’ grin faded as he waddled over to hug Jo.

“We don’t have to do this.”

“I want to, I just… I never thought that this fantasy would become a reality.”

Marcus popped the button on his jeans, and Jo groaned, a noise of pure lust that had Marcus leaning in for a kiss.

“Are you ready to do this?” Marcus pulled his top over his head, his muscles rippling as he threw it on to the bed, and Jo felt so lucky that this beautiful guy was his husband.

Jo rushed to strip out of his clothes, his hard cock straining to be free, and he felt a rush when he saw Marcus standing tall in the middle of the paddling pool, a drop of urine beading at the tip.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marcus smiled as he waited for Jo to get into position, kneeling under him with wide eyes, waiting for the warm liquid to splash over him.

Jo stroked at Marcus’ thighs, nuzzling against his soft cock as Marcus stroked his hair, the anticipation building with every passing second.

Marcus let his head fall back, relaxing as he let out a sigh of relief, and then the golden warmth was splashing into his mouth, the taste of Marcus filling his senses as he luxuriated in the feeling of intimacy.

Jo gasped for air, the warmth splashing over him, so silky soft against his skin, sparks flying through his body as it ran over his hard cock.

He reached down to stroke himself as Marcus squirted out the last few drops into his mouth, and Jo wrapped his lips around him, tasting him as he sucked away, feeling his cock harden against his tongue.

The rush made him feel dizzy, unable to believe that this was really happening, and he took a breath, gripping at Marcus’ hips as he steadied himself.

Marcus’ rock hard cock was nudging against the back of his throat, and he felt him tense, his body shuddering with his release as he tugged on Jo’s hair, the slight pain adding to his pleasure, and he swallowed down of all Marcus’ come, licking him clean as he stroked himself to climax.

Jo came with such force that he slumped down on his side, the golden liquid surrounding him as he shivered in pleasure.

He belonged to Marcus, mind, body, and soul.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
